Memento mori
by SimplyUnmistakable
Summary: There was a time when he thought he had everything, wiithout knowing he might lose it all. TeddyxVictoire
1. Prologue

**Prologue**: _Trust in no one, especially not yourself.  
_

Time passes really fast, that's sure. There's enough time for man to be the hero and also the coward of his own life. It's important to not trust in your powers, because anyone who trusts in himself, in those near him or - worse - in the far away ones, would lose. So do not trust in the human thinking, because, no matter how much someone might know, people would always be limited to their personal history and, perhaps, the desire to help you will do much worse.

If you need to know anything, do not recall the events of the past, because generalizing the facts as being due to your past means giving you to the sentence to a life of misfortune.

The best thing you can do is try to detach. This must be made, so that you will not be in center anymore, driven by emotions, but uplifted to a level where you can look at your life from the outside, not seeing the life you live, but the one you could live. If you can detach yourself from anything you will see the futility of many elements of your life.

We are limited; our only boundlessness is given by that state we feel sometimes. Just sometimes, we feel that there is something flooding us, something that enlightens us all, that might be something that we call happiness. In those times, we gather as much as we can from this infinite universe to fill that certain moment. And when it all ends, the memory of those certain moments are all we and the ones we leave behind have.

But, sometimes, wouldn't it be better for them to try to detach from that past either? Not all memories are good...


	2. Wherever the road shall go

**Wherever the road shall go**

. 2040 - afternoon  
_Ted Lupin's POV_

_If you spend all your time worrying about dying, living isn't going to be much fun._

~From the television show _Roseanne_

Roger was just trying, at the finalizing of a new successful movie, at the time all the others were celebrating, to explain why he was going to...

"...retire? Really?"

That was a joke. Honestly, for a king of sarcasm like Roger Heartaker, that was a really bad joke. Retiring? Someone like him, retiring? He was talented in his work – too talented. He was a genius. Why would he have retired?

"Yes, I'm retiring...I'll turn my back to a world that does not want me, still surrounds me ... They suffocate me and occupy abusively time and space of my own. I feel like just running away: anywhere, aimlessly, without purpose, without limit, away – far away...," he replied in a pretty weak voice. He seemed forceless, bored, things that intrigued me, coming from a person like him.

"Ted, honestly, just look at us!" Losing temper already... well, at least, that was more like the Roger I knew, "During our careers, we gained more money than any person can waste in a lifetime! At least, you have kids... But me, Ted? What to fight for?"

"It's not about money – it's about art," I put that up.

"My art might live forever – I won't," he commented to that, leaning his back against his chair, looking around the studio with a kind of nostalgia.

"You mean the thing you are afraid of is death?" That was out of place, really. Why talk about death? Why think of death? There have been years since I last thought about death – just since the moment I had been ready to die of that Unbreakable Vow. Then, I had been like going to a certain death. Well, that had, indeed, been a good moment to think of it. But right then...

I was 42. Only 42. I liked to think that, although probably more than half of my life had already passed, there was still much lied ahead. I liked to think that I was still young, still powerful. Indeed, I was. I was still looking young. I had lives to care of and who cared of me, lives that gave me life: a beautiful wife, an elegant young lady, which gave me a new life by simply calling me "daddy" once, a little brave boy and one more child to come (and last, an angry Victoire swore when I had asked for one more toddler running round the house).

Of course, my parents had died young. Really young, both of them. But there had been others circumstances, right then. And Roger... Roger was just some years older than me. Why would he have thought of death?

"Memento Mori, Ted. Memento Mori," Roger whispered tiredly, laying his head against the wall.

"What?"

He smirked, just like anytime there was something he knew and I didn't – honestly, that happened quite much.

"Latin," he explained, with a melancholic look in his eyes, "It means _remember that you will die_. The unknown always scares us - truth is important because it helps us understand the inevitable and prepare to face that fate for us. Death is unknown, but its coming is a well-known truth. But I'm afraid... I'm very afraid. I have moments when I feel so lonely and mutely yearn for some hot arms to ease it. I need some hands to comfort me... move lazily through my hair..."

Well, that was easier to understand, even though still strange – once again – when it came to Roger. Roger was a misogynist. He had a bad opinion about men falling in love. Could time have made that change on him, in the end?

"If all you need is love, why giving up on your career, though?" I asked then.

"I think you didn't get me, Ted. Right, _all_ I need is love –nothing else. I need to dedicate myself entirely in freedom, peace and love. Remember Leah?"

Leah?

"Leah? My ex co-star? Really?" I asked with a laughter. I couldn't believe who was the mystery reason for Roger's change of perspective on life. Leah had never been the lover type – so I'd seen her. Leah, as I remembered her, was materialistic, immature, in some ways odd.

"Oh, I know," he laughed, too, seeing my shocked expression, "Leah loves my money. Leah is an annoying kid. Leah is demanding. But Leah loves me, too. Unfortunately, I have such odd, destroyer feelings, too. And, before you say something, I'm not doing this for Leah. I'm doing this for me. Leah's happiness is a bonus – first, I want my happiness. Who knows? Maybe we'll decide on having a child, too?" he mused, nodding absently.

"You? A kid? What happened with _damn_ _the narcissism of those who want to see their image in all sorts of small and cute_ _mirrors_and _the selfishness of those who imagine that they lived less senseless than those which had the delicacy to not reproduce themselves in other exemplars, as imperfect as they are_?"

Those had always been his thought every time I had came up with the fact that _to me, the meaning of life was shown in all its greatness when I had children_, that _I knew then that my passage through the world had a purpose._

But I don't see it as just a way of perpetuation of our own qualities and defects, but an open door to the great, true, unconditional love. Those who have children know that we would never be given the chance to love without measure and without restrictions, but after having loved a creature that is a part of our soul. Those who had not, go through life imagining how generous, great, deep in their loves they are, without actually knowing how it is when there is this small being for which you'd die without hesitation, and for which you'd live even if life is not worth living.

"Exactly," he nodded, getting up with a wide smile across his face." Oh, and just so you know," he added, before leaving, "if the miracle happens, you and Victoire are on the top of the list for possible Godparents."

"I'll take that as a promise. If you break it, I can curse you for life, you know," I teased him.

"And, of course, I could never take that risk," he replied with a laugh, before exiting.

Yes, by then he knew I was a wizard. Well, what can I say? The law talked about using magic in front of muggles. Not any idiot could check the talking about magic part. Unfortunately, I used my Metamorphasis powers one day in front of him without realizing. There was enough light so I could not blame it on the darkness, but not enough of light, so I could blame it on that... Fortunately, I escaped from any claiming of demonstration.

"You're a wizard, you say," he had said that day, matter-of-factly, "Fine," he concluded, raising his shoulders.

"Er, really, that's all?" Who wouldn't have expected much more, coming to such a confession?

"Well, you already prevented me that, according to the...eerr... _Wizarding World's_ – yes, Wizarding World, that's how you called it - history, setting you on fire would not work, so, yeah, that's pretty all. Oh, actually, there would be something – a veritable wizard hat would be wonderful for my collection, Ted, don't you think?" he asked, checking some papers.

"You're best friend's a wizard and all you could care of is the opportunity for a hat for your collection?" I couldn't hold a laugh to that.

"Well, it's not like you're any terrorist or something. But, really, keep the odd stick away. I'm afraid of things that throw lights since my older brother made this trick with a firework he..."

Excepting the fact that I had to listen to his strange childhood story, there was not any other drama about it. Though, things went way much better without having to hide so many things from him.

_So, what to do now? Go celebrate with the others or take the first plane home?_

Nowhere was like home, after all. Plus, by then, my Lily must had already got home from her last year of school – couldn't miss that.

There was a time when I had needed to find a purpose to look for the ones I loved. Now, I wasn't in the search of anything anymore. I was just... _going home_.


	3. Hard games, good times

**_Hard games...good times_**

.2040 - noon

_Ted Lupin's POV_

My wife was pregnant. All pregnant women are more sensible. All pregnant women have an odd lust for odd food combination, in the oddest of moments. All pregnant women feel sick from time to time. Maybe all pregnant women also just like to throw things to their husbands sometimes. That isn't a scientifically proved fact, but this certain pregnant woman really enjoyed it.

"You're not going into another mission, Ted! Don't you think you did enough dangerous things during this life? What are you trying? Lose your life? You idiot!"

I bowed, pulling myself a bit to the right, so I could avoid the vase directing straight to my head. I wonder... did she realize that the vase could have broken my head easier than any dangerous spell I might have to deal with in my missions.

Lily Rose was watching the whole scene with much amusement from the kitchen's table. There was no door. The kitchen had a wide open entrance, with the best of views to the huge hall. Due to my wife's please, the hall had many flowers. In vases. Although sometimes melancholic, I wouldn't recommend myself as girly, but at that time, I would have preferred her throwing flowers.

"Vic, I bought that vase myself – I loved the painting," I commented as a matter of fact, watching the new shades laying on the floor, raising my shoulders as in _that's it, I guess_.

Lily started laughing, as Vic raised one more vase, after putting the flowers gently on the little wooden table the vase used to be placed on. Well, such an irony: she could take care with the poor, fragile flowers, but my head meant nothing... or arm, or leg... She didn't seem to have a certain target. On the overall, the target was hurting me. Not really bad, of course – just enough so I could lie in bed for a couple days, enough time to leave behind the plans of leaving.

It was my fault. I had promised I would just give up on the Auror work some time ago. So I had done. It was just about this certain mission. Years ago, I and Scorpius have caught this organization which was trying to trigger hate between muggles and wizards. The idea: wizards being so mad at muggles that they wouldn't try to explain the reason for the sudden attack. For the muggles, it would have been easier: having some magic civilization they didn't know about that attacked them was enough to get to attack back.

Years ago, we had managed to stop it, but the plotter was still unrevealed. During the years, Scorpius had, from time to time, got back to that case. The case had once brought him the respect and fame he had so long wanted. That was just why he couldn't let things that way, I guess. He was proud enough to want to have it all cleaned, as if he hadn't deserved the glory otherwise. That's just a supposition, but, mostly, my suppositions about Scorpius tended to be right.

The idea is that, days ago, he announced me he caught trace of it. A new meeting, in order to bring it all to life once again was going to take place. What had that to do with me? He had said that as we started it together, it's right to finish it together. I got the symbolism of that. Victoire didn't.

"Come on, mum. You're really overreacting. 'e'll be back in less than a week, after all," Lily came in between. It seemed to calm Victoire a bit. No one in the family had ever seemed to stand her loveliness – especially me. I had these two women in my life and I could stand to none of them. Shameful, I know. Sweetly shameful.

"Promise?" Vic turned to me, slowly leaving the vase down. Through all the anger, she was mostly afraid for me and I knew it. I had failed many promises when it came to her. But there was a thing I had promised myself and I would never fail it: never leave her again.

"I promise, love," I assured, holding her gently, so I could not hurt her somehow. She seemed really fragile with that big belly on such a tiny body. Victoire wasn't actually small. She was of medium height. Still, compared to my imposing stature, she was tiny.

"Where are you leaving this time, after all?" she questioned, this time really calm and smiley.

"Australia," I answered simply. Immediately, I knew the answer wasn't pleasant at all. The blonde head turned slowly to me, with an expression that told me the fight wasn't over yet...

_And I would've done anything for you,  
To show you how much I adored you.  
But it's over now; it's too late to save our love..._

(Eminem, _Space bound_)

.2040 – early evening

_Alice Potter's POV_

_ He is cheating!_

I covered my mouth, trying to not let the tears fall, but I just couldn't stop the sobs. _James is cheating on me!_ _I was an idiot! I was such an idiot! _I threw myself on the chair. I couldn't believe I reached a chair. I wasn't too attentive on anything else but the subtle invitation now lying on my lap.

'_Waiting for you in the known place. Can't wait for the surprise!'_

It made me sick. That wasn't any invitation to a beer from a work mate. It was clearly what a woman would have said. So that was his _extra work_? So that was the cause of the late nights' waiting?

_ I should have known. _James had never wanted this. James had never really wanted me. Even the marriage had been my idea. But I had wanted it because I loved him. And he loved me. He loved me, too, but James was a player. James couldn't be happy with _one_ woman. James had never wanted a family.

For how many times had I been telling him how beautiful it would have been if we had a kid? He had always disapproved. Always. I should have known. I should have just stepped back and let him live the life he loved.

Sitting up, I knew what I had to do from then on.

.2040 – early in the morning

_Scorpius Malfoy's POV_

"I thought Victoire would just make you disappear until I leave," I joked, as we took our places in the private plane. It was a pleasure to make fun of him due to the fact that my dear Lily was also against everything that had to do with my job. In my case, it was much more trouble, as this was my main job. Ted had once been in it for adventure. I was in it for every freaking piece of it: the mystery, the drama, the adrenaline, the fame... Fame, why not? What could you ever want more when you have the money and position given on the plate?

"I couldn't call myself good enough for this mission, if I didn't find a way to escape," he replied casually, laying his back against the pillowy seat.

"21 hours on the plane...I hate this muggle stuff!" I commented, thinking of the miracles we could have done with a Portkey.

"You're talking like a pure-blood," he teased me lazily, his eyes closing while stretching his arms.

"I know – so proud of myself! I succeeded on my own in something my parents tried to do for half of my life."

My sidekick didn't reply. I guessed he was already on some creepy train to the very well known Land of Dreams. _Well, fighting some obsessed pregnant wife could be really challenging – I should know it. _

8 years since we had actually met... Looking back, I realized my life has been full of fucking backstabbers and fair-weather friends. _He isn't one of those._ Suddenly, I realized I should had thought better before taking him with me.

26th .June.2040 – later in the morning

_Lily-Rose Lupin's POV_

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

Page 1

**Azkaban breakout – corruption or heedless?**

_Once upon a time, when our grandparents were still in their adolescence years, Azkaban was known as the most impenetrable fortress. People used to live with the fear of getting in, for not having the certitude of ever getting out, no matter if they're penitence was for a lifetime or just for a couple of months._

_ Since the summer of 1993, the place's myths has lost their believability, starting with the great escape of Sirius Black (proven to be innocent, though) and the many break-outs taken place during the reign of Voldemort .The new guards of Azkaban assured, after the replacement of the Dementors, _such thing won't ever happen again_._

_ However, last night, at the time cat's come out, this prisoner managed to sneak out just like any slippery little cat. We can't go to extreme with the comparison and assume he fell right on his feet, but we can surely add the prisoner's feet are somewhere out of Azkaban._

_ The ex-prisoner, Mr. Norton Grey, was arrested 8 years ago and imprisoned for life for no less than plotting against muggles and the Wizarding society itself. I guess Mr. Grey must have decided that _lifetime_ doesn't have to be as long as they say._

_ Meanwhile, we, the fool citizens, just have to deal with the fact that, because of inattention or maybe some secret intentions, a criminal is outside there, somewhere around the country and there's nothing _we_ can do about it._

_Article written by James Sirius Potter, _editor_._

It was just when the liquid got down from the table and onto my lap that I realized there was more than necessary milk in my cereals bowl. Swearing, although lower than a whisper, so my mother couldn't have heard me if she had been somewhere close, I took out my wand, cleaning the mess I'd made. Being able to finally use magic outside the school was a relief. It wasn't my fault if my inherited clumsiness made me break something daily – at least daily.

Being clumsy wasn't the best of things when there was expected for you to prove some elegance due to the littlest part of a Veela you should have had.

"Geez, but Uncle Jay's writing is really catchy," I told myself, maybe just as a way to lie myself this time it was a real mistake.

I was glad dad was out of the country. Whatever he had to do this time, I could be sure it had nothing to do with some escaped prisoner.

_Norton Grey..._ I could have sworn I'd heard that name before.


	4. Not a good day to die

**Not a good day to die**

. 2040 – morning

_Ted Lupin's POV_

I guess I should have been an idiot. Idiots know nothing. Idiots are happy, because they just don't know anything at all. Idiots won't mind what I'd seen. Idiots can't do anything. An idiot would have just stayed home. That's just what idiots do. Idiots don't ever try to protect, because no one expects for idiots to protect. Idiots are protected.

Idiots wouldn't feel betrayed. Idiots don't know what that is. Idiots just don't know what that means... and they're happy. They're just happy with that. Well, I guess they don't know what happiness means either. Isn't it a shame? That they don't know how happy they truly are?

It must have been something simple. All the dates we had were clear. The day was all planned out. We knew the right time. We knew the right place. We knew every single step they would make. But was that enough for all to turn out good? It was. It was just enough, just at the limit of making it work. That's why a single additional thing destroyed everything: the fact that they knew that we knew.

We were too proud to thing of the possibility that, maybe, possibly, things had come too easy. We just knew we were good in what we're doing and just thought it was due to that. We were wrong.

"Go, go!" Scorpius kept pushing me as we were just running. It was everything we could do at the moment – run. But that wasn't helping either. The terrain wasn't helping. The spells put around were dangerous. We were caught.

"Know what is worse? If we die, no one will ever know," I stated, taking deep breaths – my chest hurt.

"Know what is worse than the worse fact? They wouldn't believe _me_ even if I lived," Scorpius replied bitterly. I just couldn't understand how he could keep spreading venom on that in such a moment.

"STOP!" I demanded, pulling my arm across his chest right in the best of moments. _Damn!_ That was a dead end... And we were a pair of dead people.

I looked at Scorpius. His face showed shock and still disbelief. I looked down. It was the edge of a cliff- there was nothing left to add to that. I looked in my back. They were coming closer. And, in the end, I smiled knowingly to myself.

Wasn't it somehow surprising? Just the time I said 'this is the very end of it and everything would be just fine', I realized it was the _real_ very end of_ everything_ and nothing was fine.

"Scorp, you said you sent that SOS," I talked absently, low enough so only he could hear me.

"Yes," he admitted, but I could see he hadn't much hope in that.

"What happened, guys? Are you stuck or something?" the leader talked to us. I smiled ironically to him. I guess he was the type who likes to play with the food before eating. I said 'guess' because I was sure... I didn't know that man. I didn't know what he wanted. I didn't know what was in his mind. Honestly, I just didn't know what was in that mind.

"Wow, best joke ever! No wonder you promise these guys a whole world's lead only to stay by your side!" The wide smile on that guy-I-didn't-know's face shorted into a small , straight line, showing nothing but distaste.

I shouldn't have had the guts to make stupidly brave affirmations. It was not the time, nor the place. I wasn't even in the position of talking such ironies. I was just playing for time, I guess.

"You still think of yourself smart, huh?" he asked in the end, rolling his eyes so in a bore that it made me sick. I didn't even have to try any hard to let out the next reply.

"I don't think of myself smart. I _am_ smart. I was silly at times, but I ended up making the good decisions, while others..."

_ Did I? _Only the fact of being there proved to be a really shit idea.

"I must confess – the situation got me intrigued," Scorpius joined, burying his hands into his jeans' pockets. "Won't you enlighten us?"

_ Finally joining me in this playing for time, mate! _I didn't really know why hadn't I thought of that before? Evil minds always loved saying evil plans. That's their nature. Old people love talking about their health problems and their long lost youth. Drunken people love talking about why they got drunk. I wanted to get to talk about my long lost youth, so got to listen to evil people talking about evil plans.

_BANF!_

_ Hope. _The Apparating sound brought hope along with a mischievous smile on my lips, as the place started crowding with people – people of ours. Aurors of the Ministry were coming, one by one, curses starting filling the place. Ironically, the bad guys, starting with their leader got to wearing masks, before any of the Aurors to observe their faces. Nevermind – I knew who he was and the person who, no matter what, would get to believe _me_.

I turned my back to the fight for a moment, re-realizing the cliff at the edge's which we had been speaking for life some moments ago. Realizing that our lives actually did hang like by a cliff wasn't the best of thoughts.

A curse just passed towards me. _Damn! I have to concentrate!_

Turning my face to the fight, I got out my wand and joined the abundance of flashes of light.

"KEEP OUT!"

I wasn't sure where the advertisement came from. I wasn't sure of anything more than the certainty of the energy flooding out my body. Taking my hand to my chest, where I first felt it, where the pain first started, before getting to not feel anything at all, I tried to recall the source of the lighting. I guess it wasn't important anymore, but it slipped my memory.

I wasn't controller of anything anymore. Just like in those muggle devices' case, as the energy got away, I was falling. I saw the bad guys taking advantage of all the others watching my fall, sneaking out the battle. Just as I was falling, I truly realized the existence of a cliff in there, when my feet left the ground. But it didn't matter anymore, because my senses were going away.

A hand reached for me. I tried to catch it. I did. And then lost it, as it all disappeared.

The last image my mind recalled was the face of my killer and, as it appeared, I regretted it. I guess I was right. I should have been some idiot... and I would have died happy.

I guess I was right. I should have been some idiot... and I would have died happy.

** A/N:** I found it really hard to write this one. Really, I thought I would never get to write it... and then I had this moment... this moment of "I wished I was just an idiot" and I've let it flow from my mind to Teddy's. In the end, it turned to be easy... letting your character live your frustrations... It helped a lot. Thanks, Teddy. And, I'm sorry, but the moment was planned time ago and I couldn't step back...


	5. I must not tell lies

. 2040 - afternoon

_Scorpius Malfoy's POV_

_As we're sitting here, staring each other down,  
You open up your mouth, let your lies spew out.  
What are we doing here it's wrong can't you see?  
_(Linkin Park, _Scars of life_)

The hard part. I guess that was it. That was the hardest of parts. Or not? I was watching them in the face so peacefully. I was watching them like nothing actually happened and I just knew what they thought: _He doesn't fucking give a damn. _Well, I was fucking give more than a damn, because I was the single fucking idiot who knew what happened in there, who knew what truly happened in there. I had to do it! I had to change all those useful Aurors' memories, so it could fit my version.

"Dead?"

As Ted's Lily looked me in the eye, I felt miserable. Miserable? Was that a bad enough word? Was that a cruel enough word? Because, Hell, if I could have made the feeling more miserable, more painful for myself, I would have made it.

A kid... because she was nothing but a kid. She may have graduated, but that was nothing. The eyes watching me were of a child, asking for her daddy. Just the thought of my own child looking like that one day made me feel even sicker. I closed my eyes In distaste, trying to keep calm as the whole family was staring at me.

"How did that happen?"

The voice of a really absent Harry Potter broke the new silence. I turned around to watch him. As expected, he wasn't looking at me, but in the pavement, rather lost in thoughts of his own.

"Long story," was all that my husky voice could answer.

"We're here to listen," he replied, raising a pair of blood-shot eyes to me. I didn't think that there could be a worse stare than little Lily's. His eyes showed not just pain, but the strength of someone who's been much through this – heartbreaking and frightening; that was the effect.

Emotionlessly, I listed the details, from the trap we had got into, the cliff, the help coming and the flash... the attempt of reaching to get him... and the fall, ignoring the simple freaky little detail of the flash's source... and some more things. And then there was silence again.

"AAHH!"

Staying absolutely silent until then, Victoire's scream filled the room and we all turned in worry to see her holding tight to her huge belly. Everybody stood up in an instant to get to her. I wasn't some freaking expert, but I could realize it wasn't good – she was only in her 7th month.

.2040 – early in the morning (past 1:00 AM)

_James Potter's POV_

"James?" a familiar voice has awoken me from my reverie.

"What's it, Al?" I asked absently. I wasn't really in the mood to hear anything, but Al was a person you couldn't get rid of so easily. He was forgetful, easy to distract and usually slipping through his own words. He rarely talked, but he always got to say what he wanted to say.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about Ted's... death... Death? Isn't it strange to just think about it?"

Already getting stuck in his own words! Damn! I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't even want to hear it mentioned in the near future. Just the realize that they will have me assigned as the one to write the article about his death because _I knew him better_ got me shivers.

"If it's that strange, why are you so interested to talk about it?" I snapped.

"It remembered me of something...," Al just started hesitating again.

"Fuck, just tell at once!"

My yelling didn't disturb or distract him. He just kept his slow way of thinking and talking, calm and cool.

"Years ago, when we were still in school... There was one day we got bored. Ted was there to... kind of babysit me. I was really trying to figure out my Divination homework. It was... the Christmas holiday... or was it Easter? I can't actually remember, but all the others were left to the Delacours. Mom and dad left me home because of my unfinished homework and Ted... didn't really like spending time at the Delacours, remember? Remember how he thought there was too much girly talking to endure?"

I listened, although I could barely make sense of what he tried to say. He passed from an idea to another, easily losing the point of it all. His silly, unimportant talking was keeping my mind as a safe place for the moment.

"Err... we started joking around the Divination assignment and... reading our destiny in our palms," he mumbled, dreamily turning his hand to look into his palm, with a pretty puzzled look, "Did you know that a little crossing at the end of the Heart's line means you're the type to love for life?"

I rolled my eyes skeptically. Al didn't take that in account either. He just continued his talking:

"Ted had one – I don't," he nodded, still looking attentively into his palm, like checking one more time for that crossing, " But we both had these... weird branches on our Life's lines like... the Life line kind of stops in some place... being continued somehow with another branch, taking a new direction," he gestured it all, concerned, in his palm, "According to the book, that means that, at that certain time in your life, you'll be passing through this... situation. If you die or just continue your life through the other branch depends only on the twist that the certain situation takes. I never thought of this until... that die I almost died... at the World Cup. According to the book, that would have been where the branches were, between my twenties and thirties... and Ted's was right somewhere at the beginning of his forties... It got me wondering if there's more than a simple coincidence..."

For a brief moment, I stood there, mouth open, speechless, just trying to get Al's judgment.

****

A/N: Credits for the title and the Harry Potter world go to JKR, of course.


	6. Misunderstood Understanding

.2040 – early in the morning (past 2:00 AM)

_Alice Potter's POV_

The luggage was already prepared; the photos were thrown away; the future was well planned from now on. The house was clean, soon to be deserted. The heart was deserted, hopefully soon to be clean. I needed to get out of all that. Still there I stood. Why? Why was I waiting? Because there had to be a strong and sincere one in that relationship after all.

So I was waiting...

I heard the steps at the front door, the key getting inside, the door unblocking, the door opening and finally the steps walking inside. I didn't even move. I stood there, on my chair, thoughtfully, waiting for him to get to me – for too much time I was the one to make the steps.

He came in. I could feel his presence. I didn't say a thing. I waited for him to look around, to notice the luggage and speak.

"Alice, what...?" He was nothing but confused. So that was all he could come up with after so many years?

Without any word, I threw the note I found into his face. Well, so I hoped. Obviously, weighting not too much, it flew just a bit, falling somewhere like a meter away from his feet, closer to me than to him. He moved to get it, fast read it, and then I saw that horror realization on his face that needed no more words to get the truth.

Having no more doubts by now (if I ever had any) I stood up in an instant, barely holding myself not to cry. His glance, still in horror, followed me as I made my way to my baggage and lifted it up, turning my back to him in order to walk directly to the door.

"Alice, wait... it's... this...," he followed me, crumpling and straightening the little note continuously. He wasn't even looking me in the eyes – he was looking at the note while speaking. I didn't give a damn on listening and just followed my way to the door, my hand trembling hard as I tried to open it.

"Alice, you...," he made one more try and as I turned, I saw him passing his fingers through his hair furiously.

"Me? Me? Where were you last night, James? Working?" the sarcasm and anger slipped through my lips, wholly forgetting the treating with silence part.

"I really love you, Alice," he replied instead of the answer I asked for. Well, that wasn't working anymore.

"I...," he started again, as I glared at him, "I know I'm an idiot, Alice, but..."

"Glad we agree at that point," I snapped angrily with a knowing nod, finally managing to open that stupid door.

"Will you listen to me for a moment?" he asked.

I stood still for some seconds, as we quietly watched each other in the eyes.

"Let it be a moment," I spoke.

But it lasted longer.

. 2040

_Random Muggle's POV_

**Star-click Magazine**

**A famous actor and a rather confusing death**

_ Stars die nowadays of the most unexpected and silly things. Still, the cause of death was always known and there was always a body. Not our case..._

_ A close source let us and the whole world know of the tragic and still confusing death of no one but the well known actor Ted Lupin (42).When? How did it happen? The source gave us no little clue. Ted Lupin has acted for 18 years, but gained the public's heart since his very first appearances. Always optimistic and funny, sometimes rather clumsy, playing the good or the bad guy, there was no way you couldn't adore his work._

_ All unexpected deaths are difficult and even more so when the person in question was so loved, but the lack of clarity drives us even madder._

_ Meanwhile, Victoire Lupin is in hospital, hardly recovering after a premature birth. Doctors admitted it was the shock that caused the premature birth. Fortunately, the newborn girl's state, Claire Amelie Lupin, is stabile, unlike her parents'._

_RIP, dear Ted..._


	7. If you hear me now, I need you

_I am the one who's waiting for you, even though you're gone, even though your youth has been taken, even though earth has already embraced you..._

[-inspired by eusuntelcaresunt jurnale's poem]

.2040 – early morning (around 4:00 AM)

_Lily-Rose Lupin's POV_

The baby's loud crying woke me up. I was tired... rather very tired. These months were really hard for me. Still, I kept my head high. I knew I had to be strong. I knew I had to play the role of the adult in the house, because mum wasn't okay and dad...

Wiping tears away even before them to appear, I stood up with a deep sigh. For almost ten years, I've been mummy's little girl. After that, I've become daddy's little girl – for the next eight years, until... My younger brother was sad, but he was stronger. Still, he was just a child. He couldn't help me much. That's why I send him spend some time with Lily, Scorpius and their daughter, Carina, who was just a bit older than him. Now, here I was, with no dad and practically no mum to help me go on.

After giving birth to my little sister, Claire Amelie, I thought that, at least, she'd have something to hold onto, to help her survive and, eventually, help me pass through the hurt. That didn't happen. At some point, I had to realize I was the one who had to do that for her. Also, I had to realize I wasn't doing my job really well. She seemed worse every day. Doctors said that the physical hurt she dealt with during the birth combined with the psychic pain of the... news... affected her more than expected. I knew that. I could see it... and I just couldn't do a thing...

I rushed to little Claire's room, hoping the noise didn't woke up mum, too. It was better for her to rest. Also, it was better for mum to not be alone with the child. No, she wasn't dangerous. She was mostly... confused. That would be the word. Most of the time, she was confused of anything...

I got to the door. Claire was still crying, so mum couldn't have been there. Despite her... confusedness... she was a good mother to Claire, as she was to me. She was sweet, carrying... and still so dreamy...

"Mum?"

As opening the door, I stopped at the entrance. Mum was there, but Claire's crying didn't seem to bother her much. She was in the opposite part from the baby's crib, smiling. She was smiling strangely, dreamily, watching a certain point, somewhere above the crib.

"Mum, why would you let Claire cry?" I asked. Although she acted strangely, she was a carrying mother, as I mentioned.

I walked to the crib, reaching my arms to my little sister, but mum's next words stunned me.

"Don't be silly, Lily. She's not crying. Your father took her up and now she's sleeping in his arms, don't you see?"

This time, I couldn't stop the coming tears. Lifting Claire, we cried together for like a minute. As her crying stopped after a period, mine continued.

12th. September.2040 - late afternoon

_Lily Luna Potter's POV_

"We really have to talk," I stopped him before putting that foot out of the house again. That's what he'd done all along. That's all he'd done. Always leaving. Never telling where. Actually, he had said nothing in the past months. Not a word. We almost shared not a word. Silence. That's all I got. It wasn't meant to be that way. We had never been like that. Always close. Always open. Always cheerful. That wasn't my husband.

I recalled how... they had warned me: _Scorpius Malfoy is a cold man. Scorpius Malfoy can't love. Scorpius Malfoy is a bad guy. Scorpius Malfoy won't make you happy. _Told them they were wrong. They were. They always were. They didn't know him like I did. They didn't understand him like I did. That's why I wanted an answer – _What happened? _

"Your child has barely seen you lately," I glared at him.

"I had much work, but..."

"Your wife has barely seen you lately," I added, ignoring the silly excuses.

"Lily," he whispered, coming closer, taking my hands in his, "I know I made many mistakes... and I'm still making them, but all these things... Victoire's state, Ted missing now and... all the glares from your family practically assuming _It's only your fault..."_

"You know it's not," I negated, taking his cheek into my palm. It wasn't right for them to think that way. It wasn't right even for him to think that way.

"You might not understand now, but, yes, both are my faults," he shook his head with a grimace. No, I couldn't understand. He took my remaining holding hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Won't you even tell me where you'll be leaving this time?" I asked hopefully. He didn't answer. Not being able to tell me where he went could mean a single thing: "You're trying to solve the case on your own now, right? Find the one who killed him?" I realized worriedly.

At the second question, he smiled ironically.

"Find the killer? No. I know that better than you'll ever guess?" he said bitterly and that was all, before leaving with a nod of his head. I sighed. I wasn't going to have any sleep at night – again.


	8. Curiosity killed the cat

.2040 – late at night

_Random muggle's POV_

_When you look into my eyes there's nothing else to see -  
Nothing but your own mistake, staring back at you._

(Linkin Park, _Heroin Song_)

I was so sick and tired of her! Mad woman! She was such a mad woman. _Walter, go there... Walter, take that... Walter, do that... Walter, Walter... _All that I have ever wanted was a peaceful life – a quiet peaceful life. But, no... I had had to marry this crazy cow and ruin my ever nerve for eternity. _Until death do us apart... _Couldn't wait for that. Surely, I just couldn't wait for that. The unfortunate fact was that I would be the one to die first. I just knew it! The woman would just get me into the grave and that soon enough. If she just had left me live happily and freely until then...

Now, honestly, I needed to have a conversation with my wife as soon as I got home. From the very first day, we had known how different we were. Still, from the very first day, we had taken that risk and just lived with it. To be frank, I still loved that mad woman, no matter how much at risk was my sanity by her side.

"I know it was you! I just know by now," I heard someone retorting from somewhere. What an hour my lovely mad cow has chosen to send me for her necessities... The last thing I needed was to face some hooligans along the way. I hurried my paces.

"Any evidence, idiot?" another voice responded and, when the answer didn't come, the second voice added: "I thought so."

"My only evidence – my only witness – is dead! That's why you're trying to say, huh? You killed my proof, of course," the first voice yelped in the end. That statement stopped my feet, although my heart was beating faster. Those weren't any usual hooligans. Had I misunderstood or were they talking about a murder? God! Killers just some steps away from me! _Damn you and your necessities, mad wife!_

"So smart you are, doodles. No proof, no killer," the second voice talked once more, with a scent of devilish tone I just couldn't ignore. So there was a killer after all... and a murdered one. _Oh, God! Oh my God! _I started pacing back and forth, trembling, covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream. The two talked about a murder. What was I supposed to do? Go home and just forget about it? If not, what else was I supposed to do? Call the police? To tell them what? I was just a freaking citizen who had the fucking bad luck to hear some hooligans talking so as a matter of fact about a murder one of them had committed!

"You won't just get away with that!" the first voice raged with anger. But I kept getting closer to the source of the scandal. I must have been an idiot, but, with all the modesty, I could tell I was a courageous idiot. I walked slowly, quietly, hoping for them to not notice my presence. I didn't make much noise, but, despite their almost yelling, the place was peaceful and silent.

"I already did, idiot! Don't you see it? People forget and they already forgot about their dear Teddy! They have better problems to solve, doodles! You're the only one who can't get over it. Why don't you just get over it?" the second voice said. There was something in his voice... something mad. God, not only that one was a murderer – he was also mad! Insane. A crazy killer. What was I still doing there? I had to run! I had to run back home to my usual creepy life.

I stopped, willing to just turn around and run the other way. Too late! The two guys just took that corner and saw me there. Now I could see them: two men around thirty. One was of mid-height, brunette, wearing glasses. This one's expression was worried. The other was taller, blonde with a scary look. This one's expression was rather cautious.

"The muggle must have listened all along!" the worried brunette exclaimed. I didn't know what 'muggle' meant. A thing was for sure: that referred to me and, even if it was an insult, I couldn't care less.

"He _did _hear it all," the blonde one told. His tone sounded like he truly _knew_ – with exactness. That was creepy. My legs were trembling. My hands were shaking, too.

Both of them got out some strange sticks. I must have been truly freaked out, because the sticks scared me. There was a light that came from one of the sticks. I turned my back, willing to run. I couldn't run...

"You didn't have to kill him, idiot!" was the last thing I heard before not hearing or feeling anything at all anymore.

_Scorpius Malfoy's POV_

What the Hell had I done? This had just complicated everything! Now, this idiot was just going to daddy with such incredible story that incriminated me and, well, would send me to Azkaban and everything would just get back to peace and fairies for the damn fucking Potters!

I should have just shut up my mouth. I should have been careful. Now I was so stuck - stuck between that necessary lies and the loss of my freedom. The only person that could get me out of this mess... Yeah, I had to leave. That was the answer. I had to leave to get that help. And if the help was not available... well, no one wanted me there anyways.


	9. A whole new perspective

.2040 – afternoon

_Back then, I thought you were just like me,  
Somebody who could see all the pain I see,  
But you proved to me, unintentionally,  
That you would self-destruct, eventually._

[Linkin Park, _Believe me_]

_Ron Weasley's POV_

"This is Arthur Hart, the new second in the Aurors' Department," I announced Harry, who raised his eyes from the papers on the table, watching me skeptically through his usual round eyeglasses.

"Replacing Scorpius already? Don't you think this is too soon?" he questioned, his eyes traveling back to the papers.

I rolled my eyes, leaning back into my chair, fingers crossed on my abdomen. After so much time, I knew Harry really well. Always having hope that people could change. Always having hope that there's something good in anybody. Kind of like Dumbledore's judgment or even worse. Of course, Dumbledore's judgment has always proved to be right. Harry's judgment had, same, _mostly_ proved to be right. Though, this was a lost case. Malfoys had always been that way and things would never actually change about them.

Malfoys were sneaky, proud. Malfoys had always fought for their own good only. Malfoys were simply unforgivable. Still, they had always got away with it. It was the time for justice.

In the morning, when James was found petrified with some random muggle's dead body by his eyes, it was clear things weren't good at all. When the first word he said after being released was "Malfoy", it was clear things weren't good at all. Harry agreed that a meeting of the most important parts of the Department of the Aurors was absolutely needed, in order to fix the truth.

"Calm down, Uncle Ron. We're taking things easily," James himself added.

I made a grimace, wondering how even he could be that patient. He was witness to the muggle's killing scene and still couldn't care less that Malfoy was somewhere out there? Though, he was right somehow. We needed to wait. Just a bit. Just a bit until the tests on the Aurors' memories that followed him and Ted would finish. As James told, Malfoy, in a moment of idiocy, had confessed he was Teddy's killer. Of all things, I couldn't forgive that. From the very beginning, Teddy had been our child. Of all of us. We educated and protected him – always. I just couldn't understand how Harry could still leave Scorpius to the status _innocent_.

Immediately after James told us about what happened with Teddy, we guessed there had to be something changed in the Aurors' memories – they had all agreed to Scorpius' story when getting back to England. We were right. Now, all we had to do was waiting until the specialists got the true memory, so we could have the proof to send him to Azkaban: me, Head of the department, Hart, future new second of the department, Harry, the Minister, James, as witness, and other six wizards, the elite of our department.

All of us turned our heads in hope, as a crack of the door caught our attention.

"Hello," a woman said, entering the room. She looked at us, examining each face for no more than two seconds. She sighed before saying, "I've been told I can find you all here. I am... very important to this case, I can say,"she almost whispered, like she wasn't really sure of what she was doing or just not prepared. Examining the others' faces, I could say they didn't recognize the woman either. Excepting James, I realized. There was something of recognition... and confusion.

"Do you know the woman, James?" the question popped before realizing.

He looked at me in horror for a moment before answering, "No, of course not."

"Actually, Mr. Potter might not remember, but we share quite a memory," the black haired woman said bitterly. Looking closer, the woman was actually pretty, although wearing some rather baggy clothes under a long cloak, with a short scarf caught elegantly by her neck. Her age was quite hard to define.

At her affirmation, James seemed surprised. Couldn't tell if it was shock or simple surprise.

"Oh, were you there last night?" it dawned to me. She didn't get to answer, as the door slammed open one more time. We all stood up, reaching our wands out, as Malfoy himself entered – idiot!

"Thinking that, years ago, I was more than ignored at work. Look at you now," he said ironically with a grin equal to his tone, slowly raising his hands up.

"You must be some kind of idiot to appear in here," I said holding my wand firmly.

"Not really," he answered indifferently, letting his arms fall back down, "Yesterday, I left looking for someone, but I canceled the trip as I've been said he was coming here."

"He?" I asked, messing up my face in confusion.

"Sir!" one of the specialists got through the door still open in a hurry, "Ted Lupin, sir, the agent fallen off a cliff. He..."

"...never died," a male voice completed.

Hearing the voice, I turned in shock, same as all the present ones, to its source. I dropped my wand at the sight. The cloak was off and the once baggy clothes fitted now perfectly on a man's body – Ted Lupin's body.

A flash coming from Malfoy passed the room, petrifying James. Then there was silence. The seven Aurors looked confused. Ted looked tired and weak, but decided. Malfoy was smiling, victorious. My wand was still on the floor, my mouth wide open. And Harry was just standing there. He seemed to understand what was happening... and he wasn't glad with what he understood.


	10. Glances from the backstage

.2040 – afternoon

_Ted Lupin's POV_

I took a seat, looking along those confused looks. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but, as soon as I sat up and caught up with the news, I knew what I had to do. I also had enough thinking time on my way back home. It would be just hard...

"How?" a husky voice came from Ron.

"How does it come that I'm still alive? I don't know. I must say I loved the professionalism of the Australian Healer. Indifferently and detached, he said 'I give him two days'. The other was more optimistic. He said three days. I couldn't move, talk, see or anything, but I could hear them...," I laughed of my own tragedy, "So, yeah, I don't know how it comes I'm still alive. I guess I should be thankful it wasn't an _Avada Kedavra_."

I lowered my eyes to Jay, motionless on the floor. The image of him, there, in that crowd, the last image my memory registered before the fall, reappeared in my mind. It made me sick, so I turned my eyes to the ground.

"But the cliff?" Ron asked once again.

"I caught him," Scorpius talked in a grave tone. I raised my head. His smile disappeared in a sudden," I thought I'd not. When I first reached my hand, he just lost his conscious... and it slipped," he watched his hand, turning it from a side to the other, as recalling the moment, "I've thrown myself to the ground and reached to him... one of the other Aurors had to catch me by the legs for both to not fall. Silly, I could have used my wand... but I didn't think of that... I was panicked."

So that was what happened. I guess I would never have the chance to thank this guy enough for risking his life to save mine, when I could actually had been already dead by the time the curse had hit me.

"Err, excuse me for coming in between, sir," the specialist talked shyly, " but I'd like to add this is also the version in the Aurors' lost memory."

"Then why the change of the memory," one of the present Aurors asked.

"He wasn't safe. If there was a chance for Ted to live, I had to keep him safe –hidden."

"And why not tell the truth and just end with it?" another one asked.

Scorpius burst out laughing dramatically amused, before turning into screaming out loud," You fucking hypocrites! You're telling me you would have believed me when what you've been waiting for all along was the least of sign to get rid of me?!" He calmed then a bit, talking in a lower voice, "Oh, and James Potter was the plotter of the biggest attack of the last decade... decades, if it wasn't obvious yet," he added matter-of-factly, eyes widened, throwing his arms in the air between them.

I wasn't reacting at all. I acted just like a spectator. A bored spectator waiting for the signal to clap. The difference: at the right signal, I wouldn't clap – I would snap into action.

I looked at Harry. He was, same as me, a spectator who knew what he had to do when the show was over. Though, our plans may have been a bit different. While sitting there this way, he was looking at his son. It wasn't anger in his eyes, nor disappointment – it was hurt.

"I need to have a talk with James," I interrupted any type of conversation. I wanted to clarify the things before the action to start.

Scorpius looked at me cautiously. I nodded him to proceed. He released James and lifted him on a chair, making a magic tying, though. James refused to look at anyone.

"Let's begin with the easiest: What the Hell was in your head?" I leaned in, trying to keep the anger from coming out.

"There were much things going on in my head. You have room to think when no one is actually paying a serious attention to you. You don't have the right to ask. I was the one in the backstage, invisible, always just writing about others' triumphs!" he finally raised his head, slipping his words furiously.

"You weren't invisible - you were trusted! You were the optimistic, cheerful one that always seemed to make the right decisions! Are you talking about Al, who was just as silly to choose that snitch instead of his life? Are you talking about Lily, who everyone constantly reproached making the biggest of mistakes? And me? Are you talking about me, the one who lost ten years of his life? Yes, I said 'waste'! Do you think fame is that important? Well, it isn't. Albus risked being a dead famous idiot. Lily risked being a disowned famous fool. I...well, I was a famous git without a real purpose in this life. You could have had everything, if you just knew what the meaning of everything was," I said disappointedly and looked away for some moments, "Well," I said, turning back, "I guess it's the time to do what we have to do," I added, nodding thoughtfully. "Scorp, have you kept my wand?"

"All the time," he replied, getting out a stick I really missed holding and handing it to me.

"Stupefy!" I hit the other seven Aurors, one by one, before them even having the chance to get what was going on. Ron, Harry and Scorpius looked at me in shock, as I sighed deeply, even more tired than before by the effort.

" ...the Hell?" Ron widened his eyes, helplessly watching the fallen bodies.

"I thought it would be better if we keep this as a family business," I explained, sitting down again. No one actually seemed to get it.

"Teddy, he's my son. I would still do anything for him, but this is too much to ask for from you," Harry was the one who understood and finally talk.

"Oh, no!" both Scorpius exclaimed in shock – they must have realized it by now, too. One was an attack of pride, the other simple contradiction.

"This guy had the guts to hurt his own brother... and _you_!" Scorpius added, still contraire.

"I didn't want to hurt Al! The other seeker was the hint! And I didn't want to hurt you either!"

"Because killing a Malfoy wouldn't have been much of a deal," Scorpius said sarcastically, guessing who must have been the hint this time, "The fact that he regrets doesn't change anything. _Sorry_ might kill someone one day."

"The fact that I might regret sending him to jail won't change anything. _My sorry _might eventually kill him one day."

"You are an idiot!"

"Not really. It would have been easier if I was. I would just let you, the others, handle this. But, right now, everything is in my hands."

"Everything in your hands? So you assume the minister and the Head of the department has nothing to say in this?" Ron sat up from his seat one more time, in which he threw himself of confusion moments ago.

"So you say you are actually against me decision?" I asked exasperatedly.

"No," he admitted, throwing himself back on the chair.

"Thought so," I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Damn, I was too tired for such things. I had to finish them at once...

"Mr. ...?" I turned to the specialist in memory distortions who was watching the whole scene helplessly and worried.

"Scott," he said, trying to seem braver than he actually looked.

"Here are seven Aurors that need some professional memory change," I pointed to the Aurors still lying on the floor, which was not actually needed, as that's all the man watched all along in fear.

"James will need some serious ones, too... after he plans another meeting with his dear friends so we can catch them," I turned to my once cheerful friend," . Scorpius will lead these wonderful Aurors there... after they'll have their memory change, though," I declared. And no one contradicted me so far. Well, that was good.

"If you want them, you got them. But I don't need mercy," James talked, disgusted. And there had to come the one against everything happening there.

"Oh, you don't have to do this for you, Jay. You'll do it for Alice," I contradicted knowingly. The magic word _Alice_ immediately caught his attention.

"Before coming here, I looked for you at home. I know Alice knows everything. When you got a rather confusing message from one of your guys, Alice misunderstood. So you told her the whole true, in order to not lose her. Of all things, I'm sure of something: you do love that woman. Alice is here, waiting. She's practically your accomplice, so you choose: are you both going to Azkaban or both going to the memory change?" I used my final weapon, raising my eyebrows.

By the next second, I knew the battle was won. The choice was made easily in his head. I was right: he loved her. I sat up slowly. I still needed rest after the whole almost death happening. My heart had been directly touched by the curse and almost stopped beating that day. With the most important of the vital organs still weak, I couldn't be any better. And my family... I wanted to see my family.

"Teddy?" Harry stopped me in my way to the door. I turned my face to him. Crossing the room, he came and hugged me, "I'm glad you are back," he said sincerely," And thanks for everything."

After letting go, I just nodded with a smile. Scorpius was still by the door.

"Come on, I'll get you home," he told me. He seemed to finally agree with everything, "With that pacing, you'll be home in another month. I'll Disapparate you."

"Scorpius," Harry spoke one more time. We both turned to him as he said," you saved two of my sons' lives. Thank you."

Scorpius just nodded, but I could see that caught him unprepared and he was touched.

"And, if it makes you feel any better, I would have believed you," Harry added, patting Scorp on the shoulder. As we crossed the door, I could say it did make him feel better.


	11. History's nobody

**History's nobody**

.2040 – later in the afternoon  
_Lily-Rose Lupin's POV_

_If you try to fail and lose, which have you done?_

-Unknown Author

"Lily, dad came earlier from work today!" I heard mom call me cheerfully from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, though ready for another drama of such. I promise myself I won't cry this time. Sitting up from my desk, I mentally prepared myself to get down there to her and keep the drama alive. I was the daughter of a great actor after all – time to prove my parentage.

As approaching the door, I heard footsteps. Well, that was even better. She was coming to me. Putting on a smile, I sighed and waited for the door to crack open. For the next moments, I wondered how much time that situation would continue the same way. How much time was there needed for mom to finally realize the true? Will she ever? But wasn't it somehow better? That she didn't realize a thing? She wasn't hurt. She wasn't affected. She continued her life like nothing ever happened.

"She seemed so sad lately and I don't know why. Maybe you can cheer her up." I rolled my eyes again as hearing my mum's happy voice once again.

As the door opened, I raised my head and couldn't help but still start crying as I ran to his chest. Was that a vision, too? Was I actually going nuts? I didn't know. But, as he put his arm around me, making me feel safe again, I knew I didn't even care either.

.2040 – afternoon

_Ted Lupin's POV_

"My final retirement, sir," I said, reaching out the papers.

Harry raised his head to me, realizing my presence in there.

"So you said the last time either," he commented, taking them.

"Well, last time I wasn't in the danger of losing everything," I told him, taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk, "Next time something happens, I want to be a naïve citizen, like an idiot... like a blind man threw off a roof – knowing nothing, just nothing. There were already too many big damn heroes in our families. All I dream of is being history's nobody, that guy passing abnormally normal through life," I listed my simplest and biggest of wishes at the moment.

"None of these damn heroes wanted it, especially me. I never really even wanted to sit on this chair and I would give up on it anytime. But, years ago, I have learnt that people need a symbol to hold onto and give them hope. Sometimes, the battle chooses you." I knew that. Though...

"Mostly, you can say _pass_."

"Do you really think so?" I didn't, but...

"I hope so, because that's I'm going to try to do from now on."

"Well, I heard Percy is willing and has the guts to try for my post if I possibly give up someday..." I smiled knowingly for the irony of that following his speech, "but I realize I won't be able to say _pass_ if I'll be needed one day," he added.

"I also realize all of us will follow you that day," I also admitted.

"And I know that, same as me, everyone hopes that day won't ever come again," he got up and same did I. We both started walking slowly back to the entrance.

"How's James?" I asked.

"His memory changing operation will last some more than to the others and it will also be needed a quite longer period for his new memory to settle and function properly, but there will be just several weeks, not a life in prison," he explained, his hurt visible in his talking, "Have I ever told you about Barty Crouch, Jr. or Sr.?"

"Both," I replied, remembering the tale of the both son and father's mistakes.

"I kind of always thought if it was right for him to help his son, even though he was guilty. I'm somehow still wondering that..."

"I wouldn't compare either you to Barty Crouch Sr. or James to Crouch Jr.," was my single, but definitive reply.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**So it comes down to this?**

.2040 – late in the afternoon

_Ted Lupin's POV_

"I must begin by saying all this stuff got me completely confused. First, I hear you're dead. Of course, I was a bit affected...," Roger, who earlier appeared at my door started saying, after the usual saluting and hugs.

"He cried like a baby," Leah commented, shaking her head, amused. Couldn't help, but also smile at that.

"Not now, Leah," Roger said, not contradicting her, though, "and then we heard of your wife giving birth prematurely and decided to come here..."

"We took the first flight, actually. He was going crazy," Leah came in between again.

"Not now, Leah," Roger started losing his temper by now," I'm still wondering, how does it come that, though it was premature, the child progressed so fast to the right state?"

"It's about the magic powers we born with that make us stronger than normal kids," I explained, amused by my friend's obvious concern.

"I liked your family, Leah said this time," although some of them were continuously repeating _the muggles' memory necessarily erased _statement," she laughed and, as I looked at her a little lump on her usual flat abdomen caught my attention.

"Have you changed your diet, Leah?" I pointed out with a grin.

"She knew since two months ago and kept it a secret until a little while ago," Roger said with a little lovingly glare to Leah.

"So a little imperfect you is on the way," I pointed out.

"But that's _my_ little imperfect me," he pointed out.

"Or maybe a little imperfect _me_," Leah pointed out.

"God saves us from another you," Roger laughed.

"Hey!" Victoire saluted walking in with our little Claire, "It seems Claire finally has a visit from her godparents," she said cheerfully. Godparents?

"Hoe you don't mind, but Scorpius already had the privilege with your older son," Roger winked at me," I wanted it to be Amelie, but Leah liked Claire better... women!" he shook his head with a grin, watching Vic and Leah starting talking about kids.

"How is she?" he asked seriously when the women walked to the kitchen. I took a glance to Victoire before actually finding the words to answer.

"She's ok. It's strange how fine she is. She acts like nothing ever happened. I just wonder if I had to try making her realize the truth. Why bring back shadows she doesn't know the existence of?"

"I had to make up a really twisted story for the press, what happened in reality?" he changed the subject.

"I prefer to not talk about it right now, but I promise one day I'll tell you," I replied after a few moments.

"It was just a lust of fame...," I closed the subject for ever. He knew that, if he asked, I would have told him, so he have never asked again...

So that is the real meaning of life? That is the thing we keep fighting for? Is it fame? Is it power? Is it that great honor of having your name written on a piece of paper? Maybe at the bottom of some statue they define people's honor with? Maybe on some stone? Don't we all end up with our name written on a stone? Our names are meant to sit there for eternity, same as our bodies. So why hurry the things? Why trying to make the inevitable happen faster?

Does it worth it? Does that mean we had a purpose in life or that we wasted it all?

I guess the thing to do is let the things settle by themselves. You can always do what you can. You can always be yourself. You can always be even better, push the line further... but then die peacefully. Then, when you're there no longer, let them judge. Let them sum what you've done, what you haven't done, what you could have done. Let them decide then, time after you no longer care, no longer need anything, if you're worth having your name on a certain paper, on a statue, on some more special stone... or at least in their foolish hearts.


End file.
